Dwarf Bulbear
'''Dwarf Bulbears' (チビクマ) are enemies in all three ''Pikmin'' games. Unlike the Dwarf Bulborbs, the Dwarf Bulbear is a juvenile version of a larger Grub-dog, in this case a Spotty Bulbear, but this creature is unique in that it is actually the young of said large Grub-dog, as Dwarf Bulborbs are different animals entirely which simply mimic the appearance of their larger counterparts. Strangely, the Dwarf Bulbear is the only dwarf member of the Grub-dog family; all others are part of the Breadbug family. In Pikmin, Dwarf Bulbears can flip themselves and dodge pikmin attacks. However they do not have this trait in Pikmin 2. If this creature (like the Dwarf Bulborbs) is petrified in the Piklopedia, when it breaks out of the stone it runs around eating any thrown Pikpik Carrot at a much greater speed than normal. Notes Olimar's Notes "A grub-dog larva in its third stage of development, this creature's body structure is nearing maturation. However, unlike mature bulbears, it has yet to claim its own patrol route, and thus is dependent upon its parents for guarding direction." ''Louie's Notes'' "Remove innards, stuff with sage and finely aged prosciutto, and broil until golden brown. The ultimate crowd pleasers!" Nintendo Player's Guide "What Dwarf Bulborbs lack in size, they make up in ferociousness. They eat Pikmin quickly and keep eating them as long as a fresh supply is available. You can flatten one of the beats in a single stomp, but only if your aim is very. Call your Pikmin of choice back if they miss." ''Pikmin'' In Pikmin, Dwarf Bulbears are essentially stronger versions of Dwarf Bulborbs. They have three times more health than Dwarf Bulborbs, meaning they require three pikmin thrown onto their backs to be killed. They preform backflips to shake off attacking Pikmin. Dwarf Bulbears will shriek when aggravated to alert any Spotty Bulbears in the vicinity. Aside from Challenge Mode, Dwarf Bulbears only appear in the Distant Spring in groups of three, in place of where a Spotty Bulbear was killed the day before. ''Pikmin 2'' The Spotty Bulbear's behavior changes much in Pikmin 2, and so to does that of the Dwarf Bulbear. Spotty Bulbears roam the map in search of food rather than sleeping, and if they come near a pack of Dwarf Bulbears, the tiny creatures will yip and follow their parent. A group of Dwarf Bulbears can make defeating a large Bulbear especially difficult, as they will not only eat any Pikmin that fall to the ground, but may go directly for the captain and the rest of the Pikmin swarm. In order to cope with this threat, a well-timed Ultra-bitter Spray can be used to petrify the entire group of Bulbears, including the parent. With a bit of luck, a barrage of Purple Pikmin can also stun all the creatures within a small radius, even if they are not hit directly, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Also, if any number of Dwarf Bulbears are sniffing the ground and a captain happens to throw a Pikmin in their way, they will attack it, but, if they happen to see Pikmin and a Spotty Bulbear at the same time, they will eat the Pikmin thrown at them, and then run to follow the Bulbear, which they seemingly tell the captain's location to, because soon after, the Bulbear (regardless of whether it was actually looking at the captain at the time) will come over to attack him. Despite their aggressive behavior, Dwarf Bulbears are actually notably weaker than in Pikmin, and a single Pikmin thrown onto their back kills them instantly. There are also a number of stylistic differences between Dwarf Bulbears in the two games. In Pikmin 2, rather than doing a backflip to shake off offending Pikmin, Dwarf Bulbears will simply shake their head like Dwarf Bulborbs do, which has the same effect. Their spots also no longer shrink and expand, and their eyes are black rather than red. ''Pikmin 3'' In Pikmin 3, Dwarf Bulbears act very similar to how they do in Pikmin 2. They follow their Spotty Bulbear superior around the map. They do, however, get easily distracted by Pikmin, and will stop following the Spotty Bulbear if a Pikmin is attacking them. Glitch There's a glitch in the Piklopedia for Dwarf Bulbears while eating Pikpik Carrot, in which they die instantly. Killing Strategy Pikmin Olimar can easily defeat this creature by swarming it with a large group of Pikmin. If only a few are available, have Olimar throw Pikmin onto the Dwarf Bulbear's back and then call them back to avoid Pikmin deaths. (or, just use purple Pikmin, if available, as they are usually effective in this situation.) This creature can cause the Crushing glitch to occour when defeated. However, in Pikmin 2, they're likely to be following an adult bulbear too, which make defeating them both much harder although a captain can use a bitter spray to freeze them, kill the mature Bulbear first, and finish off the dwarves. Captains Attacking it from behind is the most legitimate strategy when using the captains. Gallery 08dwarfbulbear.png|Three Dwarf Bulbears Dwarf Bulbear.png|A high quality screenshot of 7 Dwarf Bulbears. dwarfreel.png Trivia *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the Dwarf Bulbear's code name is "chappb". *In Pikmin, the Dwarf Bulbears sniffed the area with their snouts facing up, while the Dwarf Red Bulborbs sniffed with their snouts facing down. *In Pikmin, to shake off Pikmin, they will do a backflip. *Even though they are the juvenile versions of Spotty Bulbears, they do not revive when they die. Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Dream Den Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Distant Spring Category:The Final Trial Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:2-Player Battle Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Pikmin 3